


carnival date

by EnbyAries



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, its not as good as these tags make it sound i promise, kurtty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyAries/pseuds/EnbyAries
Summary: kitty gets stood up by kurt, as his longtime ex swoops in and takes all his attentionenter: darkholme___this is somewhat plain, its 2:40am and i just wanted to write also kitty and darkholme talk for a while i just didn't feel like writing it ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner, Kurt Darkholme/Kitty Pryde, minor amanda/kurt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Kitty let herself be carried along with the dense crowd, listening aptly to the chatter and noises from the other carnival goers. She walked through stands of steaming hot fat foods, through the colorful mirth of the magick tents and mirror mazes until she was standing at the outside of the carnival staring up at the ferris wheel. it was impulsive but the ride was relatively empty opposed to the others so she passed a ticket to the carnie and settled into the small car. 

The ride began its ascent and kitty held tightly onto the metal bars surrounding her, she’d never been truly ok with heights but the alone the ride had to offer was peaceful. resting her chin on her folded arms she stares down at the mass of mutants moving below her, becoming ants as the ride arose. It was somewhat peaceful staring down at the open sea and sat on the opposite side of the carnival. Even in the twilight she could make out the neverending waves lapping at the beach front. From the angle kitty sat it almost seemed as if the sea would rise up and swallow everything, she wished it would. 

Pressing her back against the cool metal seat she glanced back down at the sea of bodies, guilty of looking for a certain blue rogue. leaning over she sits up straighter now, seeing him- them standing together by one of the many beer stands set up. He stands there, laughing, unknowing as she watches from the top of the wheel which had now stopped. gazing down she tightens her grip on the bar. Out of all the times the wicked women could have shown up she had chosen now, chosen the set date she and him had planned for the stupid carnival but now- those plans were ruined, dumped and done. setting up the carnival with him had been thrilling, one of the funnest things she's ever done and by the time the actual carnies had shown up for set up he’d proposed they go together; as friends of course. always as friends.

Kitty for once had been excited, went out and bought some stupid dress to wear but it didn’t matter now! because he and his girlfriend(sister??) of many years now walked together, laughing and enjoying the company of one another while pointing out all of the possible rides they could enjoy, together. she felt her anger rise with the familiar bitter green monster, hissing in protest. feeling her mood souring as the wheel descended one last time she hopped off quickly and began in the opposite direction of the approaching couple, probably eager to enjoy a romantic ride. Pursing the beach she ignored the both of them as she blew past them. even as she walked nearly shoulder to shoulder with the man he didn’t even look at her, hadn’t taken a notice she wasn’t there. she stood and watched them as they stood in line, a new feeling of nausea and dejection washing over. 

Walking faster she phased through the metal fence and into the empty seashore. She made certain to walk far enough to drown out of the laughter. sitting down onto a patch of sand she crosses her legs in a more ladylike manner and stares off into the dark sea, letting the gentle waves lull her mind and calm her heart. She didn’t know what to do anymore, she tried so hard to make it work with him but it seemed futile. hugging her knees close to her chest she drags a finger into the sand drawing nonsensical shapes and lines as her mind calmed. From the distance she could hear the familiar bamf and brimstone scent, whipping around a blue fur strides towards her. a quick glance to the face fills her with relief. darkholme stands a few feet from her, staring out into the ocean before gazing back down at her with a knowing, smart-ass look.

“ out here alone? it's not safe in the dark you know “ He chides flatly

Turning back to face the black waves once more she sighs, figures darkholme would be the first to notice. dragging a finger through the rough sand she looks back at the sea, wondering if its endless vast would rise up and swallow her, keeping her trapped between the nothing, an all encompassing void. Looking back at darkholme, she sighs, she’d really prefer nothing.

“ You’d know “ she responds tiredly. kitty watches as he walks to her own spot and promptly seats himself close to her, keeping a bit of distance between the two. his version of giving her space she guessed. 

“ So” He begins “ Why are you out here? I thought you’d enjoy these ... festivities “ He inquires with a tacky wave of the hand, trying to be thoughtful she mused. 

“ Tired “ she lies

“ It's not even eight yet “ he retorts

rolling her eyes she pulls away from the sand and leans back. not bothering to look at him she shrugs. there was no answer she could give him- or wanted to give him.

“ Is it because of her? “ he asks, nodding his head toward two distant figures now making their way onto the beach. gripping the shifting sand kitty cringes, the man was always spot on. looking back over she sees them now, closer and walking with a slight stumble. the urge to phase through the ground and be done with it all arose within her, here she was stuck on an empty beach with a man she hated, loved and a woman she couldn’t even try to stand. she slumped back into the sand wishing she’d just gone back to her room and ignored it all. 

Amanda sashays calmly towards them, a feat made incredible with her five inch heels in the slippery sand. kurt- wagner held onto the woman's shoulder for support. a certain brand of alcohol present on his breath which was rather strange considering his distinct dislike of public inebriation, preferring to keep drinking private- especially around kids. Amanda glances down at kitty with distaste, like a stray dog begging for scraps. She then regards Darkholme with a look of appreciation, looking him up and down with clear interest. Kurt doesn’t say much, just clings to her shoulders. He doesn’t even look at kitty, eyes clouded with a strange color. 

“ I was just coming to find you, “ the sorceress smiles, pointedly ignoring kitty in favor of darkholme. He doesn’t say anything, just watches the woman. 

Motioning towards the drunkard hung on her arm she smiles

“ Just needed some help getting him to bed, can’t have him teleporting all over the place “ She laughs, a fake noise that hurts kitty's ears, like a fork against a ceramic plate. Darkholme doesn't say anything, just stands and grabs Wagner's arm and ‘ports the man back to his own room, leaving the two women alone. 

Kitty stands, eager to end the exchange in favor of raiding the fancy liquor cabinet Xavier kept hidden in the library. Amanda watches her with a more fixed gaze now, as if trying to solve an equation in her head. Before phasing past the gate kitty stops, she stares at the rectangular lights alight in the mansion, thinking of all the things she could say to the witch, instead she sighs and walks away while the blonde watches her go with a look of complacent.]

______

Collapsing onto her queen mattress kitty groans, rubbing her hands over her face and staring into the brightly lit bulb. The night had been a fucking disaster, a carnival she helped put together paraded itself loudly out her window, her date ditched her for his sister and now she had darkholme psychoanalyzing her, great. Pulling her body pillow close she curls and wraps herself around it, wishing to just pass out and forget the entire fiasco. A few moments later a knock pulls her out of a pity party. Glancing at the clock she crawled out of bed tentatively and cracked it open, coming face to face with a familiar blue yellow gaze. Her heart jumped for a moment until she opened the door, revealing the red scarring over the red eye. Disappointment writhed within, god she hated it when he did that. When they’d first met his eyes had been as crimson as the blood drenched into his monochrome suit but these days they change to the familiar gold of his counterpart. She was certain he did it on purpose

He steps forward before she can firmly slam the door in his face and holds a sizable bottle of wine, stolen from scotts private stash that everyone had a bad habit of combing through.

“ drinks? “ he offers, holding the bottle up higher along with the twin glasses he’d brought with him, also stolen from scotts stash. The man really needs to invest in better locks.

Looking at the bottle, then him, then the bottle she sighs before pulling the door open further and letting the man in. she didn’t have anything else to do and she sure as hell wasn’t falling asleep anytime soon. Closing and relocking the door while darkholme took a seat on the floor in front of her bed and began pouring drinks. Kitty joined him, falling lazily to the snug carpet while he poured himself a brimful glass before passing a second one to her. Taking it she holds the cool glass between her thighs and stares into the black liquid, darkholme downs his without a second thought. Grimacing from the sugary sweet aftertaste, kitty laughed somewhat, only ever accustomed to the man's constant poker face. He shakes his head before setting the glass back down.

“ so “ he asks

“ so “ kitty echoes back before sipping the wine, a little too tart for her own taste. Darkholme leans back against her mattress.

“ who was that? “ he finally asks. The question somewhat catches kitty by surprise before remembering he wasn’t raised the same as Kurt, mystique had been the man's true mother. Kitty could only imagine with a colorful childhood he’d had.

“ the blonde? That- “ she reaches forward to pull the bottle closer “ -was amanda, his girlfriend that magically appears when i’m happy “ the last part comes out more irate then meant, she didn’t want the blue man to sherlock her ass.

Darkholme, genuinely surprised, sits up and stares at the kitty. Almost if judging the truth of her statement

“ are you certain? “ he asks, squinting now

Frowning she glances up at him, eyes reverted back to their usual crimson. Shrugging she replies

“ yeah, they’ve been an ‘off’ and ‘on’ thing for- “ stopping she stares back down at her glass “ for … years “ 

“ hmm “

“ what are you hmm-ing about “ kitty sighs

Shrugging darkholme leant back against the bed frame.

“ nothing, i just would’ve assumed he’d have more …. Faithful spouse is all “ he replies nonchalantly, immediately gaining kittys attention. 

“ what? why? What happened “ kitty scoots closer from her folded position on the floor. Darkholme just shrugs and sips his wine.

“ Not much, after I put him to bed she showed up at the door. I assumed she’d wanted to check on his wellbeing but i guess not “ swishing around the last of his wine he drains it. Setting down the glass he sits back. “ she offered to have sex with me, in the same bed as him no less “

Gaping kitty nearly drops her glass. Digging her fingers into the plush carpet she leaned back, a bitter resentment burning in her throat. She really couldn’t catch a break could she?

“ that's amanda “ she manages to grouse out

Standing abruptly kitty crawls back into bed, unraveling the huge comforter and cocooning herself within it. Darkholme stands and clears their glasses, setting them aside and recapping the bottle. Walking around the bed he sits on the edge of the mattress, making kitty acutely aware of the way the mattress dipped and the warmth of the furred man filling her space. She buries her face into the pillow in hoping to smother herself.

“ I assume that must be a regular occurrence then? “ he murmurs. Looking down at her mummified form. She huffs and rolls onto her side, letting the blanket fall from her face.

“ you have no idea, and that's not even- “ rolling onto her back to untangle herself, giving him a generous view of her ample cleavage. “ not even the worse part! “ she hisses out, kicking the blanket away

Leaning forward she pulls him closer, allowing him more room onto her bed and says

“ she's his sister “ 

…….

Blinking dumbly, Darkholme stares at her as if waiting for a ‘gotcha!’ he leans back against the headboard and stares at the wall. Before quickly leaning back in.

“ his sister- his SISTER? I- “ 

Kitty quickly quiets him with a wave of the hand

“ she's his adopted sister “

The look of brief relief washes over his face before it is quickly replaced with a look of revulsion that crosses his face. He shifts closer to kitty, lifting his legs and making a spot for himself on the bed.

“ jesus christ “

Kitty laughs, she laughs hard and lets herself fall onto her back and to the pillow. The uncharacteristic look of surprise still evident on darkholmes face, it reminded her more of kurt. All of his more positive emotions did though he rarely revealed anything beyond thinly veiled anger and boredom.

“ fuck, i know its so weird, i don’t even get it! “ she giggles “ like!! They were dating I heard like, a while after I joined but still! His sister “ 

it comes out more giggly then she means and she feels somewhat bad about laughing at him. Darkholme sighs and leans back, letting himself rest comfortably on her second pillow while she cuddled closer with her body pillow. Despite herself kitty felt comfortable, she felt the warmth of his own intense body heat filling the cool space between them. As she settles into a comfy spot she lays her head down and looks at darkholme as he looks thoughtfully at the ceiling. Waves of sleepiness washed over her little form, her eyelids become heavier as darkholme settles down closer to her. Laying his head on the pillow across from her, his red gaze meets her brown one as the two lay there. Letting herself move closer to him she hugs her blanket against her chest and looks at him.

“ could you get the light? “ she whispers. Darkholme doesn’t break their gaze, he stands and switches off the lights. He stands still for a moment, looking at kitty then the door. Shifting against the mattress and lifting up the blanket in welcome, she didn’t want to be alone tonight. Darkholme quickly crawls back onto the queen mattress and pulls the warm comforter over their bodies. Kitty rests her head back onto her pillow and meets his gaze, letting herself drown in their warm red glow as her mind drifts. Darkholme moves closer, letting his restless tail entwine against her bare calf. He lets the sound of her breathing lull him into a dreamless sleep.


	2. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kitty wakes up and goes about her day
> 
> [short boring chapter bc im brewing some REAL plot]

  
Kitty awoke to blinding beams of light shining through blinds she had forgotten to close the night before. Groaning she lifted herself up and rolled over, reaching out both hands to stretch as she arched her back. As she stretched, her hands made contact with something extraordinarily soft. Surprised she lets her hand wonder up the soft exterior of whatever pillow she’d brought to bed.

As her hands roamed along the soft sensations she realized it was a face, her fingertips ran gently across the sharp cheekbone, past the temple and against the close cropped bed hair slick with gel. Opening her eyes she came nose to nose with a familiar blue face. Rubbing her eyes and sitting up she looks down at the mutant with the red scar, Darkholme.

She sits still for a moment, letting her brain catch up with the situation at hand. A sudden feeling of shock, confusion and downright mortification caused her to twist violently and fall from her comfortable cocoon. Standing up she immediately fast-walks to her bathroom. Phasing through the door and quickly locking it once she’d closed it. Pressing her bare back against the cold wood, giving her a jolt, she drags her hands down her face and groans. This couldn’t be happening, it shouldn’t be happening. Gently phasing her face through the door she catches sight of darkholme still lying asleep on her bed. Retreating back to the backroom kitty paces in a circle. Without thinking she phases back through the door and tip toes to her closet, snatching a yellow dress off the closest hanging hook she throws it on. Turning to look at the blue imposter in her bed she stops for a moment, intrigued.

Darkholme lie on his back facing her, for once kitty got a good look at his face, so different but the same as her kurt. Looking closely through the thin layer of fur she could see the stress lines maring his face, his engraved browlines from all the needless glaring at every little thing that offended him. Leaning closer she inspects his scar. It looked more like a tattoo up close, the angry red color somewhat faded from time. The fur around the scar grew in a different direction while the skin in his tattoo was completely hairless and smooth. Her fingers twitched curiously. She’d never known kurt to have skin so plainly bared, he unlike other humans was completely covered in fur. Some small part of her admittedly wondered what he looked like without it when she was young and dumb, he was far better with fur.

Leaning forward she lifts her hand and gently runs her pointer finger against the strange and scarred skin within the red marking. It felt strange, like the soft skin of a cat's paw pads. Now running her fingers to get a better feel she looks at his fur. Though the same it was lighter than Wagner's, suggesting that the older man spent most of his time outside. Shifting because of the uncomfortable position she quietly lifts her feet off the floor and moves slowly to lay back beside him. Any other time she’d never get the chance to look at him like this, or touch. Letting her hand drift past the scar to his ears she runs her finger gently up the scarred shell of his pointed ear. Feeling the skin dip, parts of his ear torn and gone like a scarred alley cat. Her hand moves farther down, feeling the soft fur of his neck. Divots in the skin and small slits missing fur suggested scars, her eyes still trained on the red scar, wondering what it meant.

Sighing, she listens to the soft rhythm of his heartbeat, somewhat different than a human but still the same, just more erratic. Pulling her hand back she sits up once more, pulling away from the delicious warmth the furry man was creating. Standing and turning to open the curtains she wonders what she should do, she’d really prefer hiding and pretending the night before had never happened.

“ why’d you stop? “

Jumping in fright she whips around to see darkholme -now awake- sitting propped up on his elbow watching her with interest. His eyes stay half lidded in a lazy cat-like manner, assessing her.

“ I-I wasn- '' Embarrassed, kitty huffed. Taking a step forward, hands on each hip struggling to look mad. The bravado didn’t fool darkholme. The blue man sits up, surprising kitty. He peels back the cream colored comforter and steps out of her bed. Stretching in all of his naked glory. Kittys bravado flies out the window as the blue man stretches, every part of his bare and uncovered body now out in the open. Her eyes lingered on a singular part of his rather impressive anatomy. He doesn’t seem to care in the slightest about his state of undress. Shaking her head she crosses her arms as he just stands there, naked and uncaring.

“ could you explain what exactly happened last night? “ it was more accusatory then she’d meant.

“ Mmmm, you don’t remember do you “ the mirth in his voice is contrasted by the flat look he was currently giving her. As she waits for an answer, darkholme steps forward, kitty pulls back in surprise as the blue man draws closer until she’s looking up at him. Her back nearly touches her window. The light shines down on darkholmes face, momentarily drawing the ever present shadow from his face. He tilts his head as he watches her, amused by her simple emotions.

Flustered kitty lifts a hand and weakly pushes against his chest. Red meets deep brown, the edges of his eyes twitching for a moment, trying to hide his pleased twitch. Kitty scowls, she was not going to be teased.

“ darkholme what happened, tell me, please “ she hoped she didn’t sound too desperate. A whining virgin (maybe not?)

Lifting his chin he continues to watch her, keeping a leveled expression before abruptly pulling away. He turns and walks to the opposite side of her bed and picks up something- a shirt, his shirt kitty realizes. A new wave of tizzy washing over.

“ Don’t worry “ He draws out “ nothing happened, if that was what you were thinking “ He pulls on the sweats he’d been wearing the night before. Tying the drawl string kitty sags in relief [disappointment?] and watches, confused as darkholme pulled back on the black top.

“ wait- then why were you naked? “

“ Hm? Oh. your air conditioning is shit, i had to remove a *few* things to not die of a heat stroke “

Surprised kitty looks down, feeling exhausted from the whole exchange and mindfucky-ness that was darkholme. He dawdles with the cuff of his pants legs, trying to roll them up as she turns away. Walking to the bathroom she closes the door. Walking to the sink she sighs and rubs her face with both hands. Taking a time to look at her reflection her eyes flit over to the wall at the sound of her door opening and closing. Tentatively peeking out the crack of the door she sees darkholme is now gone, an empty bedroom awaiting her. The wine glasses were gone and whatever mess he’d left cleaned up though he left the bottle on her nightstand. Turning back she sighs again, kneading the knot in the back of her neck she walks forward and starts a shower. Needing to distract herself from a morning of absolute bullshit.

She hated drinking.

_______

Phasing through the kitchen door kitty looks around, met with the wonderful sight of amanda fucking sefton. Sitting at the kitchen island, holding a cup of coffee. To top it off, kurt- her kurt, sits next to the woman; face in hands as she coos and croons to him. Neither takes notice of her, she realizes bitterly. Letting her shoulder smack against the doorframe she watches as their heads perked at the sound. Amanda regards her with the same expression as before. Wagner's tired eyes meet hers, they shine with the natural yellow glow. His brows knit for a moment, as if trying to remember something. He sits up to greet her as she shuffles past the couple.

Pulling open the silver double doors of the fridge she digs around while guilty eavesdropping. Pulling out a container of leftovers she turns and Kurt's face finds hers. She tenses as he squints for a moment, he moves as if he wants to stand but stays sitting. He looks over Amanda for a moment, then kitty and his mouth opens finally.

“ kitty I- “ He stops, completely still as she stands waiting. Frozen in the spot waiting for him to continue. Circling around to the counter to find the proper utensils she ignores the admittedly worrying sounds behind her, Kurt coughs violently and lets himself fall back into his seat. Amanda quickly holds up his own cup of orange juice and slides a possessive arm around his waist as he drinks the orange liquid, unsuspecting. Clearing his throat he turns back to kitty but stops, a new look crossing his face. His eyes dim and unobservant. He sits back down and says nothing, and Amanda pets his neck.

Disappointed and now grossed out, kitty sighs. Taking her container of pasta she exits the kitchen as others begin to file in. She phases through the walls to get away from the unwanted company of literally any living being. She exits the main hall and finds herself entering the danger room. The program currently shut off. Looking at the empty room she turns and locks the door behind her before taking a seat at the large monitor screen.

She fiddles around with the coding for a moment before netflix boots up, an upgrade she had yet to inform anyone else about. She enjoyed her privacy after all. Leaning back into the standard office chair she blows through the first season of the Great British Bake-Off, a surprisingly great show. Discarding the empty container and pausing the screen she leans forward and stretches, a dull ache present in her lower back from the position she’d kept. She nearly yells in fright when the danger room’s manually turned on. Lights on the long board of knobs and flips and switches lighting up and buzzing with electricity. Groaning she lets her head fall back in annoyance before leaning forward to peek through the large glass window. At the bottom floor logan is moving around, the lights turning on in front of him as he walks. She groans at the brightness and sighs. Closing netflix she scoots the chair closer and starts the program. Looking down against she’s surprised to see Darkholme standing opposite of Logan on the other side of the massive room. They both take their stance as the lights dim somewhat and the sleek metal room turns into a fiery hellscape. For the next two hours kittys sat in the office chair watching the two men fight. Darkholmes evasive yet brutal fighting style taking down the short man multiple times, his teleportation certainly aiding him. They continue the training for another hour before Scott appears with the first class and the two men disappear past the locker room doors.

Letting Scott take over she takes her leave and goes back down to the common area. Looking around the empty area she plops onto the long sofa and settles comfortably. Returning to netflix she browses a bit before she realizes scotts profile is active and lets out an airy laugh, the great stick in the mud himself is watching reruns of fucking Full House while a gaggle of teens get knocked on their asses by faux lasers and sentinels. Hilarious. Browsing for a long while she stretches out on the sofa more comfortable and lets the magickal world of streaming TV take her away. An hour in she notices a figure walk by, darkholme in all his showered glory walks into commons and stands next to where kitty sits.

His fur glistens with half dried water and kitty can faintly smell the spicy shampoo they keep in the men's locker room. He stands over her, staring at the large screen with a quiet observation. Without looking at her the blue man ‘ports away, leaving a spicy cloud of brimstone behind her. Once he's gone she sits up and looks at the spot he’d been. Turning back towards the screen she clicks it off, stands and stretches. She’d train in the morning she decided. Standing up she turns off the lights, deposits the empty pasta container in the kitchen sink and phases to her own room. As she steps into her room she feels a vague sense of dread wash over, a feel of loneliness creeping up.

Staring at the spot on which darkholme had slept on she sees some fine blue hairs spread around the mattress. Quietly walking over to her bed she lies down in the soft darkness. Curling her comforter around her she reaches out and feels the empty side of her bed, letting her mind drift and eyelids droop. Unaware and unknowing she falls into a deep sleep.

Epilogue

________

Amanda drags a sharp file against her perfectly manicured nails. The metal catching the light and glinting off of her blue eyes. She sits at kurt's work desk while the blue man lies perfectly still in his bed. Leaning back she contemplates as she stares at the ceiling, her eyes drift and land on the picture next to his computer. A group photo of Excalibur before disbandment, a deeply important and profound moment for the group. With a snap of her fingers the glass frame cracks. Scowling she stands, no more time for dilly dallying. Picking up her purse she stands up, a circular pink portal opens into another city and in steps amanda sefton.

And out comes Jimaine, who treads the winding way. Looking at the infinite green and blue sky above she steps on the path and makes her way home. She’d gotten what she needed, now was the time to strike.


End file.
